


kili's sins

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Durincest, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, slut kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honour prompt in one shot challenge hope you like it you can always come and say hi over on my tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/witchesdelite25</p>
            </blockquote>





	kili's sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it so much smut in one always like comments and suggestions :)

Harder" kili called to the red headed man who currently had him spread wide over a skip in an alley way and was thrusting hard into him.

He didn't even know his name, nore did he care as long as he fucked him into next week he wouldn't complain, the red head grabbed the brunettes Hair and began to pound into him whilst pulling kili's hair.

" oh you like it rough do you dirty little slut" he said twisting his fingers into the brunettes hair making his eyes water as he thrust in. 

This was the second time kili had been taken tonight it had turned into his usual Saturday night activity he walked into a bar asked a guy if they want to fuck It didn't matter if they were good looking, skin, fat or ugly as long as they had a cock they would do.

Kili didn't answer just enjoyed the man's cock as it pounded deep into his heat.

" I'm close so close my little slag" the man called.

Kili had a reputation as the town bike and certainly lived up to that reputation. 

" then do it" kili uttered rolling his eyes and bring his hand to his cock and stroking himself. 

The red head lasted two more thrusts then came heavily into kili's hole, Sperm ran down kili's legs. 

The red head brought his hand to brunettes cock and wrapped his hand roughly around his cock and began to move his Hand up and down his shaft. 

Kili could fear he was near completion and thought of the man he loved the one he couldnt have. And came on the floor. 

He man pulled roughly out of kili and began getting dressed instantly. 

" that was great we will have to do that again " he said not even looking at the brunette who was doing up his fly. 

He gave the young brunette one last look then walked off into the night. 

Kili let out a massive sigh then picked up his coat from the ground it was covered in dirt and he cleaned it off the best he could and slipped it on, it was a bitter cold November night, and he wrapped Around himself. 

He began to head towards home it started hammering down and he put his hands in his pocket. He lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone. 

"Slut" he heard a voice mutter as he walked past a group of teenagers. 

That's all he ever got was slut or whore, which he supposed he was. 

He hadn't always been this loose with his morals, he had been a top college student and set to go to Oxford university to train to be a lawyer that was when he met azog. 

Azog had been a drug dealer and got kili hooked on coke, he would of done anything for a fix, he used to suck cock or be fucked any thing to fund his addiction. 

Eventually the college did a drug raid and he had be caught with coke in his bag and had been expelled. 

He had no money, no home and no family who would take him in none except thorib and had eventually came to live with his uncle. Thorin was a tall man, with a broad frame he had long black hair with a streak of grey in it. He wore his hair tied back in a pony tail which trailed down his back. He usually wore black smart trousers and a shirt during the week but at the weekend wore jeans and usually a polo shirt. 

Kili had found himself attracted to his uncle for years and that attraction eventually turned into love. He knew he was not worthy of his uncle's love, so had started fucking anyone just to take the pain and hurt away. 

Kili began to kick a stone up the road as he headed towards there street they live In a small house on the outskirts of the little town. It wasn't the biggest house in fact It was damn right small kili's room could only just fit a single bed and chest of drawers in it. 

As he reached the door he fumbled in his pockets for his keys his hands were freezing cold and fingers were numb he eventually pulled out his keys and began to unlock the Door and hurried into the warmth of the house. 

He shut the door and fumbled with the buttons on his drenched coat and hung it up on the hook and kicked off his black sneakers and walked over to the gold framed mirror that was hung on the wall. 

God I even look like a whore he thought as he eyed His hair which was knotted and drenched,his red checked shirt had a rip in it then he looked down and could see the front of his jeans which he only just noticed had a little spunk on it. 

He looked at the clock on the wall it read 1.35 am, he began to walk down the hall then noticed there was a light on in the kitchen, he began to panic he had no intention of letting his uncle thorin see him like this. 

He rushed to the foot of the stairs and ran up them taking two at a time, he heard the kitchen door open. 

" kili" thorins voice called out. 

He quickly opened the bathroom door and hurried inside hastily shut the door behind him. He lent against the door as he heard footsteps come up stairs and quickly bolted the door shut. 

"Kili" his others voice called through the door. 

"I'm just going to get a shower I'll be out in a minute" he called back starting to peel off his skinny jean, his legs were sticky and he felt sore all over. 

He hurriedly got out of his clothing and hopped into the warm shower to wash off the filth and shame off his body. 

The water felt refreshing on his skin, he ran soap over his legs to get away the sticky mess of the other men. He started to feel cleansed and pure again and rubbed the shower gel over the rest of his used body. 

Ten minutes later he got out of the shower and wrapped his long fluffy black dressing gown that he always put in the bathroom before he went out, and piled his clothes into his arms ready to put straight in the wash, he opened the door and his uncle was sat on the top stair. 

His heart began to flutter as he looked at his uncle thorin, the usually desire to ravage him was there he slipped past him and made his way to the kitchen as his uncle had followed him all the way. 

"Kili id like to talk to you" thorin told him as he watched him bundle his dirty washing into the washing machine and set it on quick wash. 

" there is nothing to talk about" he said false cheery and switched on the kettle. 

" I know what you have been doing tonight" he told him with a note of concern in his voice. 

Kili did his usual when this conversation was brought up. 

" I'm tired I'm off to bed" he said rushing out of the room leaving his uncle to his thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He stood behind the till lent against the counter looking at his hands, he was bored out of his mind, they hadn't had a customer for half an hour and he could hear the rain hammering down outside. 

He thought of his uncle and felt shame of his actions of the previous day but knew he would repeat them again. 

" kili take twenty minutes break as the shops dead" his manager told him. 

He jumped at the chance to take a break he felt stiff and sore from the pounding his ass had taken the day before. 

He saw his young freckled faced chestnut haired friend walk into the stockroom and smiled and followed him into the room. 

" happy eighteenth birthday" kili called behind him. 

The young man jumped at kili's voice and spun around clutching his heart " Jesus kili you scared me " he uttered shaking a little. 

" would you like your birthday present?" he whispered in the young man's ear. 

" ok yeah" the chestnut man said excitedly. 

Kili grabbed hold of his hand and led him deeper into the stock room, he moved boxes and shoes and led him to a secluded area of the Stock room. 

Kili brought his lips to the younger man's lips and brought him into a kiss he run his tongue along the man's lips, who parted his mouth and kili took advantage and slipped his tongue into the teens mouth. 

He brought his hand to the lads trousers and could feel his erection, he stuck his hands Down his trousers and into his underwear,kili began fondling with the young man's balls. 

The chestnut man began moaning under kili lips as kili squeezed a little. 

Kili could feel the precum on the youths shaft 

" let me help you with that" kili purred into the teens ear as they pulled away and removed his hands from his underwear and undid the zipper. 

he got down on his knees and pulled Down the youths trousers and white briefs revealing the lads hard cock. 

The youth shifted uncomfortable at the sight of kili staring at his cock. 

" That's beautiful happy birthday" kili grinned and took his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Kili slid the cock down his throat and began to suck he moved his tongue to the boys slit. 

The teen could not think straight as kili started fondling his balls and his eyes rolled back into his mouth, he tilted his head back. 

Kili began to hum happily around the lads cock, and started licking the inner side of his cock, he began to Bob his head up and down the boys throbbing shaft. 

The young chestnut haired lad began to thrust into the brunette mouth and entwined his hands in kili's hair. 

Kili used his teeth to scrap across the young teens cock causing friction on his knob. 

The youths movements became more erratic and he knew his organism was near. 

" cum for me" kili ordered. 

He pictured the one he loved, pictured the cock in his mouth was his cuming hard down his throat and happily swallowed. 

He looked at the youth with a smile he could almost picture his loves face, but It wasn't enough to block out the youths wide eyed gaze. 

Kili got off his knees and smiled 

" did you enjoy your present" he purred at the freckled boy. 

" yes thank you" he panted fiddling with his fly. 

Kili walked out of the stockroom and flattened his hair and left the stock room. 

His heart was going ten times a dozen. He felt sickened at his actions he had sucked off his eighteen year old vigin friend Jesus he must be sick he thought and hurried to the bathroom. 

He looked into the mirror above the sink and was sickened to see a trail of the youths cum rolling down his chin he rushed into the bathroom and hurried to the toliet and got some toliet roll and wiped of his face. 

Shit I have problems he thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili got out of the swimming pool, he always went for a swim to take his mind off things and thorin was on his mind. 

He knew it was mad but he couldn't help looking at his uncle in that light he knew he was just punishing himself but the attraction to him was huge. He went to his locker when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. 

He spun around to see the heavily tattooed Scottish man and another man that had brown hair that was tied In two plaits and an extra long mustache. 

" hello slut" the tattooed man whispered in the brunettes ear. 

" hello yourself " kili smiled unlocking his locker. 

"You up for servicing some cock" he purred in kili's ear. 

" at your service" kili smiled taking his clothes out of the locker and followed the two men onto a disabled changing cubical. 

He looked at the tall tattooed man who was friends with his uncle the last time they had fucked it had been on his uncle's bed. 

" what you waiting for my little Cock whore" he growl pointing to his speedo's which left nothing to the imagination. 

Kili knelt on the floor in front of the Scottish man and pulled down the speedo's with his teeth revealing the older man's rock hard cock. 

" suck it you slag" he ordered and kili happily obeyed and started to suck greedily and his cock. He felt hands tangle in his hair and began to pull. He knew from previous experience with the Scottish man that he would be the One to take control of the blow job.

The tattooed man thrust into the brunette mouth causing him to gag as the large cock hit the back of his throat.

Kili felt a hand in his swimming trucks and looked out of the corner of his eye and watched as the man with the large mustache began to stroke his balls.

Kili struggled for breath as the Scottish man moved his head up and down his shaft.

The tattooed man pulled away suddenly he smiled as he looked at kili's cock which was fully hard he pulled out a shoe lace out of kili's sneakers and wrapped it tight around the brunettes cock.

" you cum after us " he smirked. 

The man with the moustache hit kili's face with his cock he opened up and took it into the heat of his mouth, this man was as equally rough as the tattooed man and kept removing his cock from his mouth and teasing the boy by slapping his face with it then putting it back in. 

" Jesus you were right he's an shameless Cock slag" the moustache man said in an Irish accent. 

" you just need to be filled don't you lad greedy cock whore" the Scottish man said while putting a slava soaked finger roughly into the brunettes entrance. 

Kili hissed in shock at the intrusion to his entrance, the Irish man grabbed hold of kili's hair as he started to Bob up and down on his cock again. He felt another finger join the other and felt the Scottish man begin to stretch his hole. 

He felt his toes curl as the tattoo man curled his fingers and began to pound against his sweet spot. 

Kili felt his eyes roll into his head as he gave into feeling of absolute pleasure, he thought of thorin and pictured thorin's fingers pounding his special spot. 

He pushed back against the Scottish man's fingers. 

" more I need more" he stated. " demanding little princess aren't you" he smiled wickedly as kili nodded. He grasped kili's hips and lined his cock up with the brunettes entrance and thrust into him in one swift movement. Kili cried out under the Irish man's cock at the sudden intrusion. 

The Scottish man pounded at the brunettes prostate, and smile as the moment made kili thrust foward taking the Irish man's cock further into kili's throat causing him to gag. 

The tattooed man continued with the punishing pace enjoying kili's gagging sounds. 

" So close you ready for my load whore" he called to kili and came heavy down the brunettes throat. 

at this Scottish man came with a loud grunt. 

He reached down and undid kili's cock binder and wrapped his hand around the brunettes cock. And began to thrust it didn't take kili long as he had Been near to the edge for a while. 

He came heavy with his uncle's name on the tip of his tongue. 

The older men began to get dressed as kili just remained on the floor trying to re gain his barring. The tattooed man lent down and kissed kili's face as he always did after they had sex. 

" see you soon kili" he said in a friendly manner as he always did. 

and the two older men left the cubicle. 

Kili got up slowly and could feel the effects of the pounding he had just received he looked down at his hips and could see the start of bruising coming up. 

He knew he couldn't keep this up his body was beginning to scream out at him for the abuse He had allowed it to take over and over again. 

He knew he was Risking himself and others with his constant recklessness, he was lucky he hadn't got an sti or anything and flinched at the thought of an old doctor Inspecting his cock for some horrible disease. 

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and hadn't even realised he was crying. 

He had started to hate himself and couldn't see why he anyone else would look at him with anything other disgust. 

It had become like an addiction, he went out put up a random guy got fucked and then all his pain would go numb. 

To start with it had made him feel wanted and needed and now he just felt cheap and sleazy. no I'm not going to be that guy any longer he thought 

He slowly started to get dressed and began to walk home trying to ignore his aching body. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili sat at the corner table in the local pub with a pint, he was getting the usually stares from the locals the whispers but he just ignored them and took a swig of his pint.

He gazed around the room and his eyes fell on a blonde he had never seen before who was watching him and smiling, there eyes locked and the blonde smiled.

He was shorter than him and had long hair trailing down his back, his eyes were piercing blue and he had a large plait either side of his head, he had a mustache which had braiding to it, it was odd but the blonde seemed to really make it work.

He approached kili's table with a pint in his hand.

" hi gorgeous I new to the area I here your the man to talk to if I want a good time" he said in an kiwi accent. 

Kili felt his heart pound, he had promised himself he would just go out and have a quiet drink. He looked at the handsome stranger and felt himself agreeing with a nod.

One last time he thought as the blonde led him to the by the hand. 

As the door shut the blonde brought there lips together he could taste beer on his lips and slid his tongue into the heat of the handsome man's mouth.

They pulled apart and the blonde smiled.

he reached for his hand and lead him into a disabled cubical at

He said nothing but started to undo his trousers all the time smiling at the brunette.

He's more gentle than most he thought and smiled at him. 

The blonde reached for kili's trousers and pulled them down in on swift movement.

" you have a amazing ass" the blonde said and bent down and pulled his cheeks and began lapping at his hole, which caused kili to get out a groan of pleasure. 

" that feel good sexy?" the blonde asked kili nodded and he continued with his tongue he circled kili's backside causing him to buck his hips back against his tongue. 

The blonde probed his tongue against kili's tight hole and eventually breached him, he began to slowly he began to slowly thrust in and out and began licking his insides. 

"Shit yes shit" kili cried and the blonde reached for his cock and began stroking it at the same time. 

They didn't heard the door open and then suddenly the cubicle door crashed open and kili looked up to the face of his uncle staring at him with horror. 

The blonde immediately removed his tongue and started to get dressed he didn't seem embraced at all. 

Once dressed he lent in and kissed kili's cheek 

" till next time beautiful" he purred. 

" there won't be a next time" thorin thundered giving the blonde daggers . 

The blonde just raised an eyebrow and left blowing kili a kiss before he did. 

Kili hastily pulled up his trousers avoiding his uncle's gaze, he knew he had gone bright red and Felt horrified. 

He knew his uncle knew about his reputation but had never seen anything, kili had made sure of this. He could feel himself panic his heart was going. He knew he would never be able to look at his uncle again. 

He ran out of the toilet and out of the pub he was beginning to hyperventilate. He sat on the curb and buried his head in his hands. He allowed the tears to flow and felt them run down his face. He felt a hand gently on his shoulder. 

" kili" A voice said that he recognised as thorins 

He jumped and prepared to run but thorin grasped his arm. 

" no more running away" thorin said firmly looking at kili. 

Kili averted his eyes but thorin grasped his chin " look at me" he said sternly looking at his nephew. 

" Why?" He asked looking him in the eyes. 

" I can't tell you" he sobbed. 

" kili tell me" he said fiercely 

" you will be ashamed of me I'm ashamed of me" he wept. 

" I could never be ashamed of you, your my nephew" he exclaimed wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

"I do it to numb the pain so I don't how to feel" he said in a whisper. 

" what are you trying to numb" he asked gently. 

" that I'm in love with you and i know you don't feel the same but I can't help it I love you" he blurted out. 

There was silence for about thirty seconds thorin just staring at his nephew in shock. 

" I..i didn't think it was possible you would feel the same" he said astounded 

" you you love me too?" he asked astounded. 

In response thorin cupped his face and brushed there lips together It sent a heat through there bodies. Thorin pushed his tongue into the heat of kili's mouth. Thorin wanted to do so much more but not yet. 

" come on let's go home" he beamed and held the brunettes hand and they walked home hand in hand.


End file.
